Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed in order to control and enhance the efficiency of producing the various fluids from the reservoir. For example, in some cases an Active Integrated Completion (AIC) system may be installed into the wellbore in order to facilitate fluid production, such as when a long, horizontal lateral well bore which intersects numerous production zones is preferred. Several types of AIC systems are known, as described by Schlumberger's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/331,602, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety. However, problems may occur during the installation of a complex completion system such as the AIC system that could result in an increase in costs and rig time. Accordingly, there exists a need for methods and systems suitable to optimize the installation of AIC type completion systems.